


Destiny is strange

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Agreed.





	Destiny is strange

Our story begins in The Forbidden Forest, A very rebellious feeling Daphne Greengrass is looking for a werewolf and Fenrir Greyback is also in the forest.

Daphne called out, "Are there any werewolves in this boring old forest?"

A deep voice nearby growled. "I'm here, little girl."

Daphne jumped and tried to locate the owner of the voice; but she could see nothing in the darkness of night.

She timidly asked, "Who's there?"

A dark figure emerged from the trees and smirked. "You asked if there were any werewolves and I answered your question."

Daphne gasped. "Y-Y-Y-Your'e a werewolf?"

The man smiled an evil smile. "Y-Y-Y-Yes I am, little girl."

Daphne said, "I'm not little, I'm in third year."

The man grinned. "That's still little to my eyes. Now, what are you going to do with your werewolf, little girl?"

Daphne suddenly unafraid beamed, "Well, I think I should take him out on a meat eating date before I even think of doing anything else with him. What's your name, Mr Werewolf?"

The man bowed and told her, "Fenrir Greyback at your service, Miss."

Daphne replied, "Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass."


End file.
